Computer programs, which may also be referred to as an application (such as a business application), operate within an operating environment. In some instances, operating environments are computer operating systems, such as Microsoft Windows, by Microsoft Corporation of 1020 102nd Ave NE Bellevue, WA 98004. In some instances, the operating environment provides essential or necessary as well as optional operability or features available to one or more applications running in the operating environment. Typically, the features of an operating environment are known in advance, and the application is constructed or otherwise configured based on this advance information. That is, the application is specifically built based on the features known to be provided by the operating environment. More specifically, there is typically software installed from different vendors, in different versions and using different technologies. Even for landscapes that involve a single vendor, the business may have a wide range of different versions of the different products running at (and even these single-vendor products may be based on different technologies, languages, protocols, or messaging structures). Thus, there is a static relationship, even when implemented through dynamically linked libraries, between various applications and the operating environment.